Le choix
by Maya-zabeille
Summary: Nous voici durant la dernière année à Poudlard, Drago à choisi son camp. Hermione lors du bal bois un verre contenant une substance accentuant les effets de l'alcool. Le demain matin elle ne se rapelle de rien et Drago est endormis sur son fauteuil. Enjoy
1. Oublie

**Le choix**

Chapitre 1

_Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru voir un ange._

Ce n'était que Drago, allongé sur le fauteuil, dans une position peu confortable. Je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille, une étrange envie de vomir me pris au dépourvu, mais elle passa rapidement. Sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir de gauche, ses traits étaient tendus mais exprimait la douceur qu'il cachait bien au fond de son être. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était dans ma chambre, dans mon fauteuil, avec cet aire tendu.

Perdu dans mes interrogations, je m'étais relevée et assise en tailleur. Je me sentais salle et fatiguée, _bon sang, que s'était-il passé?_ La nausée revenait à la charge, je décidai d'aller aux toilettes, histoire qu'elle passe une bonne fois pour toute. En passant, je fis bien attention de ne pas réveiller mon homologue, je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre jacasser. Je m'aperçus alors que j'étais vécu d'une somptueuse robe de soirée, le bal. Je me rendais aux toilettes tout en cogitant. Me nausée passée, je voulu prendre une douche, malheureusement pour moi je manquais de m'effondrer sur la porte, en proie à un malaise étonnant. Je me rattrapais à la poignée, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Une fois la chose faite, je décidais de rentrer dans la pièce abritant notre grande baignoire. La porte me résistait,_ étais-je si faible que ça pour ne pas arriver à l'ouvrir?_ Non, elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, je n'y étais pour rien, ça me rassurait vaguement.

Je réfléchis quelques instants et décidais de retourner dans ma chambre, m'affaler sur mon lit et tenter de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Mais là, surprise Ô combien dérangeante, je me retrouvais nez à nez ou plutôt nez à torse avec Drago Malfoy;

«** Tu n'aurais pas du bouger...,** murmura-t-il, pour le coup je fus surprise qu'il me parle ainsi.

**- Heu...,** fut tout ce que je pu dire et rien que cela me déchira l'intérieur du crâne, je grimaçais tout en le contournant tant bien que mal. »

Je me dirigeai en silence vers ma chambre et tentai de lui fermer délicatement la porte au nez. Cet andouille trouva le moyen de m'en empêcher en calant son pied entre le battant de la porte et son chambranle, ce qui me fit vaciller. Je me rétamai donc très élégamment sur le postérieur et une horrible douleur me parcouru, au point que j'en vie de petits points un peu partout. Je n'entraperçu que son sourire narquois avant de sentir deux bras puissant soulever ma pauvre carcasse endolorie. Je ne me rappelais de rien et cela me rebuter énormément! Comment osait-il me toucher alors qu'il se plaisait à dire que je le souillerai, moi, Ô détestable sang-de-bourbe?

Il me parla encore de cette voix calme et douce mais je ne comprenais rien, c'était comme si j'avais une radio dans la tête. Il fallait que je retrouve mes esprits, m'aurait-on jeté un sort informulé? Non il n'y aurait pas d'effets secondaires tels que ça. Peut-être une potion... C'est alors que je me rappelais que mon homologue et moi étions les seuls meilleurs élèves du cours de Rogue. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux et dans une grimace, je lui lançai un faible:

«** Tu m'as filé quoi?** Il me regarda, surpris, je ne pouvais nier qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- **De quoi parles-tu Granger?** Me cracha-t-il tout en gardant ce ton doux.

- **Tu ne vois pas dans quel état je suis? Il n'y a qu'une potion qui peut faire ça!** Murmurai-je attaquée dans le dos par une migraine;

- **Tu n'as ingurgitée aucune potion, j'ai vérifié...** je du faire une grimace outrée car il s'empressa de rajouter qu'il avait pratiquer le sort que nous avait appris Rogue.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai?** Pensai-je à haute voix.

- **La gueule de bois!** Ricana-t-il discrètement. »

J'ouvris alors grand les yeux, me causant ainsi une véritable migraine. Se pourrait-il que j'ai trop bu au point de tout avoir oublié de la soirée!?

« **Te rappelles-tu de quelques choses?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Non,** marmottai-je horrifiée, je cherchais alors de quoi me repérer, lui me regardait bizarrement, **quoi?** Dis-je.

- **Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien?**

- **Si le bal, hum...,** je cherchais à vive allure, **tu es descendu et tu m'attendais en bas, je t'ai rejoint car j'avais oublié quelque chose, mon collier, nous sommes rentrée, on a ouvert le bal, puis nous avons rejoint nos groupes respectifs. C'est Harry qui m'a proposé un verre, puis Ron et enfin j'en ai pris un sur un plateau, près de ton groupe car j'avais quelque chose à te dire et puis... je ne me rappelle plus de la suite,** lui récitai-je. »

Il me regardait de travers, je me demandais s'il réfléchissait ou bien s'il était dégouté que j'ai eu à lui parler. Il paraissait réfléchir, je le regardais vaguement dans les yeux, un éclair les traversa.

« **Tu n'es pas en état d'entendre la suite, repose-toi...** »

Et il me laissa seule, pantelante, assise sur mon lit avec son odeur dans le nez. J'obtempérai, me rendormant pour deux petites heures.


	2. Droguée

_Je remercie chaleureusement la première revieweuse de cette histoire, Azusa! Merci ^^_

Chapitre 2

A mon réveil il était à nouveau dans le fauteuil, pensif.

« Hoo, tu m'espionnes, lançai-je ironique.

**Bois ça,** dit-il me tendant une fiole, **c'est une potion revigorante.** »

J'obéis et je me sentis bien mieux, mais mon esprit encore embrouillé. Il fallait que je me douche, c'était vital!

« **Pourquoi la salle de bain est-elle fermée? **Lâchai-je en me levant tranquillement.

**- Les elfes la nettoie**, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

**- Comment ça?** Dis-je songeuse.

**- Ce n'était pas...très beau à voir...**

**- De quoi?! **M'affolai-je, **que s'est-il passé?**

- …

**- Malfoy répond-moi!** Criai-je migraine à l'attaque.

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soir une bonne idée de t'en parler maintenant**, lâcha-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**- Mais pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé dans cette salle de bain pour qu'elle soit condamnée afin d'être nettoyer, pourquoi je ne me rappelles de rien et pourquoi es-tu là à me surveiller?** Crachai-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

**- Tu étais droguée!** S'emporta-t-il.** Le verre que tu as pris sur le plateau en venant me voir était drogué... Tu as commencé à divaguer et à donner des renseignements sur l'Ordre du Phœnix et les Horcruxes. J'ai presque du t'étouffer pour que tu arrêtes de jacasser! J'ai du te serrer contre moi en plein milieux du bal!** Il avait vraiment l'air énervé, tandis que j'écarquillais les yeux, comprenant... _Comment avais-je pu faire ça!?_

**- Tu savais que les verres étaient drogués!**

**- Bien sur que non! J'ai risqué de faire tomber ma couverture d'espion pour l'Ordre pour nous sauver tous du carnages que tu allais provoquer par tes révélations!**

**- Et pour la salle de bain? **Crachai-je, ça avait été plus fort que moi, ça n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation, mais je me sentais tellement salle, heurk!

**- Tu as vomi partout,** ricana-t-il bêtement et amèrement, **j'ai du te tenir les cheveux et te débarbouiller...**

**- Ta peau a été infecté mon pauvre,** lui dis-je, acide.

**- Ne dis pas ça,** dit-il en détournant le regard, je le vis rougir imperceptiblement, **tu t'es déshabillée devant moi!**

**- Quoi?!**

**- Tu m'as pris pour Ron**, avoua-t-il, **ça m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu et je t'ai provoqué en te demandant de me prouver que tu n'aimais pas ce mollusque, tu m'as sauté dessus en te déshabillant...**

**- Et tu en as profité!**

**- Pas du tout! Tu me prends pour qui?**

**- Un serpentard tien!**

**- Un serpentard qui a changé, mais toi tu n'as rien vu évidement! Pose-toi les bonnes questions bon sang!**

**- Comment ça!?** Il me dévisagea. **Quoi? Tu as changé parce-que tu l'as voulu!**

**- Non, enfin si, mais il a fallu me convaincre! **Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, complètement perdu.

**- Pfiou, je ne te suis plus là, tu prends des chemins que je ne peux pas suivre Malfoy,** lançai-je.

**- C'est bête pour la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard!** Railla-t-il. J'eu alors une attitude très enfantine, du genre « gnagna » et il éclata de rire, un rire pu que je n'avais, sincèrement, jamais entendu.

**- Toi tu sais rire!** Plaisantai-je, mais il le pris plutôt mal.

**- Je ne suis pas un être sans coeur,** cracha-t-il en me regardant droit dans le blanc des yeux, **si non ****j'aurais profité de toi cette nuit!**

**- Je plaisantais Malfoy, je sais bien que dans le fond, tu n'es pas aussi froid et blessant que tu le laisses penser.** »

Il regarda par la fenêtre, de nouveau pensif, je me rappelai un bout de conversation.

« **Qui t'as convaincu?** Il me regarda bizarrement, je n'aurais sur dire si c'était de l'affection ou de l'aberration face à ma curiosité cinglante.

**- Qu'est-ce que que ça peut te faire? Tu aimes la belette, tu es heureuse avec tes amis...**

**- Ne me dis pas...,** l'interrompis-je

**- Quoi?** Se renfrogna-t-il

**- Ce n'est pas mon amitié avec Ron et Harry qui t'as convaincu, ni même mon amour pour Ron, si on peut appeler ça comme ça... **dis-je plus pour moi-même que mon argumentation.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis?** Me demanda-t-il, intriguait pas mes réflexions qui allaient bon train.

**- Ce serait donc une fille, ou bien Dumbledore,** feintai-je.

**- N'associe pas mon changement à ce vieux...**

**- C'est donc une fille,** ricanai-je, **le grand Malfoy s'est entiché d'une donzelle!**

**- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça! Tu l'as connais mieux que personne.**

**- Ha oui? Étrange...**, je ne feintais plus, mon cerveau voulait déserter ma boîte crânienne, j'avais tout compris ou presque et je flippais comme jamais.

**- La salle de bain est propre, tu peux aller te doucher,** lâcha-t-il absent, mal à l'aise. »

Je filai sous la douche sans poser de questions.

Les triangles amoureux, c'était vraiment pas mon truc.


	3. En l'aire

_Bonjour, je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses (et revieweurs peut-être) pour leurs messages, j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Bisous et encore merci de lire cette histoire ^^_

Chapitre 3

J'avais faim, il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi et j'avais vraiment les crocs. Je projetai donc de m'installer dans la salle commune pour manger. Je n'avais pas prévu que Malfoy avait anticipé et m'attendait poliment, les yeux dans le vague, _peut-être a-t-il entendu les innombrables plaintes de la mon estomac depuis la salle de bain? _Pensai-je.

« **J'espère que tu aimeras**, dit-il lorsque je m'approchai.

**- De toute façon j'ai trop les crocs pour faire la fine bouche**, il esquissa une grimace digne des Malfoy mais il se retint de répliquer, à la place il lâcha un froid « **bon appétit** ».

Un échange banal alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il sous-entendait des choses impensables._ De quoi avais-je peur après tout? C'était juste pour me mettre à l'aise._

Son attitude était étrange, il avait pris soin de moi sans en profiter au passage, avait risqué son poste d'espion et par dessus le marché, commandé un repas! Je cogitais gentiment dans mon coin quand il m'interrompit avant le dénouement fantastique que j'allais faire, avec un:

« **A quoi tu penses Granger?** » Les yeux dans le vague il fallait que je réagisse.

« **Heu, à rien du tout**, tentai-je de mentir.

**- Tu mens... et tu mens très mal en plus, je te connais à force quand même!** Railla-t-il.

**- …**, je rougissais comme une idiote, flute, j'étais vaincu.

**- Alors, à quoi tu pensais?** Réitéra-t-il.

**- A ce que tu m'as dit banane,** avouai-je, vaincue à mon plus grand désespoir.

**- Ha...** fut tout ce qu'il avait à dire, j'attendais quelques instants avant de continuer.

**- C'était pour me faire peur n'est-ce pas? Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Ron.**

**- Tu crois ?**, dit-il tout sourire. **Je pense qu'avec Ron vous êtes dans la routine et qu'il te prend pour acquise, ce qui est faux, rien n'est acquis dans la vie, ouvre les yeux, **ricana-t-il, **on dirait des petit vieux!**

**- Tu me fais flipper sérieux, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?**

**- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais tu sais ce qui est vrai au fond de toi.**

**- Incroyable tu te sers de mes mots! Plagia!** Hurlai-je presque.

**- Et alors!** Rétorqua-t-il, **rends toi à l'évidence, avec qui je passe le plus de temps?**

**- Hum, Parkinson**, affirmai-je essayant de me contrôler, _je voulais le frapper! Non mais vraiment!_

**- Faux c'est avec toi que je passe tout mon temps, même Blaise en est jaloux et Pansy, n'en parlons pas, c'est elle qui a traficoté les verres!** Asséna-t-il. »

_Et bien voilà, nous y étions, j'avais raison de flipper comme une malade_. Il s'était tue et j'étais beaucoup trop abasourdie par sa révélation coup de poing façon coup d'Etat que je restait la cuillère en l'aire comme une potiche. Je me repris et je fus incapable de dire autre chose que cette nullité:

« **C'est mignon...** »

Il releva la tête et sourie niaisement, du moins c'était une façon de sourire qui lui allait très bien, mais pas en face de moi. Le regard ému, cette fois je ne pouvais pas me planter dans mon super dénouement fantastique.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?** Lança-t-il.

**Rien, j'ai compris c'est tout**, dis-je d'un air faussement détaché, _mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'étais en train faire!_

Il le lui fallu pas plus longtemps pour comprendre que c'était « mignon » mais que j'étais trop accrochée à Ron, même si notre relation n'était plus ce qu'elle était et qu'il avait analysé avec finesse, pour que ça change quelque chose.

« **Je ne te demande rien**, dit-il sortant de table, **juste de ne pas mener ta réflexion jusqu'au bout même si c'est déjà fait... Tu me plais**, dit-il finalement, **et je te veux, mais pas parce-que tu es dans une mauvaise passe avec la belette.** » Et il parti dans sa chambre. Je restai sans voix, toujours ma cuillère à la main, en l'aire, mais avec une autre bouchée tout de même, qui attendait que je l'emmène à destination.

Une fois mon repas terminé, j'étais allée dans le parc retrouver mes amis, _qu'avais-je à lui dire pour m'être dirigée vers son groupe hier soir? __Ç__a avait un rapport avec sa déclaration je crois, et le fait que je lui ai sauté dessus en me déshabillant me dépassait mais, il y avait un truc, et ce truc je ne savais plus ce que c'était, je voulais lui parler parce-qu'il me manquait je crois bien. Certes nos rapports c'étaient améliorés et il ne m'insultait plus, il avait changé de camp même s'il n'était pas vraiment décidé. Il était près à mourir et perdre ses privilèges si l'Ordre gagnait, mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer qu'il est pu être sincère ce matin. Non, non, non et non, il avait changé de camp parce-qu'il l'avait voulu et pas pour moi, c'était une stratégie pour m'attirer dans son lit, soit dit en passant, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, ça aurait pu marcher je crois._

J'étais tranquillement arrivée à destination, et Ginny me sauta dessus, en réalité elle avait trébuché et s'était rattrapée à moi. Harry était venu me saluait et l'avait entrainé avec lui pour roucouler dans un coin, me laissant avec mon petit ami Ron, qui avait l'air de faire la tête, _avais-je loupé quelque chose?_ Apparemment non, mais il était vexé de ne pas avoir eu le droit de me raccompagner à mes appartement à la place de Malfoy hier soir, sous peine d'une retenue avec Rusard. Mais son petit air renfrogné avait disparu du moment que je m'étais collée à lui, à la recherche d'un réconfort apaisant. Après avoir diner, j'étais remontée aux appartements et une dois sortie de ma léthargie post-révélation made in Malfoy, j'avais été frapper à sa porte, sans réponse, il avait du partir en mission ou à la chasse aux donzelles.


	4. Monstre

_Bonsoir ^^, oui ça faisait longtemps, mais de mon côté ça a été un vrai capharnaum, j'en suis désolée. Bonne lecture, même si c'est un petit chapitre et merci à toutes celles et ceux (on ne sait jamais) qui laissent des review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)._

Chapitre 4

Me convainquant qu'il était parti à la chasse aux donzelles j'étais allé voir Ron, qui m'avait demandé si ça allait au moins cinq fois. Non ça n'allait pas, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'en parler. Je voulais devenir transparente, ne pas avoir existé, avoir vécu ailleurs. C'était flatteur mais pas heureux.

J'aurai voulu dire quelque chose avant que Ron, aussi gentil et amoureux soit-il, ne m'offre une bague, sans vraiment dire pourquoi, alors que j'étais confuse dans mes sentiments. J'aurais voulu que Malfoy me dise qu'il avait juste tenté de jouer avec moi et de voir comment j'allais réagir mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il me donne des conseils pour mon couple.

J'étais perdue, j'aurais souhaité m'enfuir, mais l'un des deux m'aurait retrouvé. Je m'enfermai alors dans la salle de bain, pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Ça avait été un horrible jour de routine pour mon couple, bien qu'elle soit rassurante. Je n'avais pas vu Malfoy depuis deux semaines, il était parti en mission pour tonton Voldy et je m'inquiétais plus que de raison, chose très rare avant sa révélation. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu avoir besoin de lui dire le soir du bal!?_ Je m'évertuais à chercher en vain, mais je ne perdais pas espoir, ça avait un rapport avec lui...

Trois jours étaient passé depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain et je regardais par la fenêtre, quoi de plus banal? Lorsqu'une tête blonde apparu dans mon champ de vision, il revenait en vie, c'était l'essentiel. Je me surpris à trépigner d'impatiente qu'il rentre dans nos appartements après avoir fait son rapport. J'attendis plus de deux heures, c'était l'heure de dîner, mon ventre crier à l'injustice, il fallait que je descende manger, je le verrai après. Il n'était pas au dîner, j'angoissais. Quand Ron partait, je n'angoissais pas... Mes pas me portèrent à l'infirmerie, j'y entrais doucement et inspectais les lits, tous vide sauf un. _Un seul de pris, par qui?_ L'infirmière me vit m'approcher et vint à ma rencontre.

«** Je ne crois pas que votre place soit ici, Miss Granger.**

**- Qui est sur ce lit?** Dis-je, ignorant sa réflexion.

**- C'est...Mr Malfoy,** avoua-t-elle à contre-cœur.

**- Est-ce que... je peux le...voir?** Articulai-je difficilement, m'attendant au pire, ma gorge était étonnement nouée.

**- Oui, préparez-vous tout de même**, asséna-t-elle. »

Elle me conduisit à lui, j'avais peur de m'approcher de ce lit, qu'est-ce que j'allais y trouver? J'eus une pensée pour Ron, qui devait se poser des tas de questions, je me sentis monstre d'un coup. Mais la culpabilité s'envola vite, faisant place à l'inquiétude lorsque j'entendis un souffle hiératique tout proche. Malfoy souffrait. Il suait, avait de multiples contusions, des bandages, une intraveineuse. Il souffrait. J'eus l'étrange sensation que cette souffrance physique reflétait surement la souffrance que je lui infligeais, involontairement.

J'attrapais la chaise pour me rapprocher de son lit, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Le seul endroit qui paraissait solide était son front. J'y apposai alors ma main droite, fraiche. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, paniquée, je vérifiais alors s'il respirait toujours, c'était bon, je ne l'avais pas achevé.

«** C'est quoi cette tête**, murmura-t-il

**- Je... pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.** Il souri, _ce que ça m'avait manqué..._

**- Tu t'es inquiétée...il ne fallait pas, regarde...je suis toujours là**, dit-il souriant de plus belle, je comprenais que le seul fait que je sois là le confortait dans une hypothèse qu'il s'était fait.

**- Regarde-toi! Tu peux à peine respirer!**

**- Mais je suis en vie non? **Articula-t-il en tentant de me prendre la main. **Tu m'as manqué**, souffla-t-il, **j'ai cru que je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir embrasser la belette.**

**- Tu te fais du mal**, dis-je en rougissant.

**- Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui veut obtenir quelque chose par loyauté et honnêteté?**

**- Tu es fou**, dis-je en souriant, mais je n'en menais pas large, encore une fois je me sentis monstre, aimer deux hommes, c'était impossible. Il comprit.

**- Ne réfléchis pas, viens dans mes bras que j'ai la chance de te tenir contre moi au moins une fois dans ma vie.** »

Je m'exécutais, pleurant comme une idiote, il fallait faire un choix, si non j'allais le regretter toute ma vie.


	5. Bêtise

_Bonsoir vous toutes (et tous). _

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Peut-être y aura-t-il encore quelque chapitre en plus, je ne sais pas encore. Merci pour vos reviews (d'ailleurs je n'y répond jamais ne vous offusquez pas, à ce qu'il paraît ce serait interdit alors je ne tente pas le diable je veux continuer à lire des Drago/Hermione quand j'ai besoin de réconfort lol)^^. _

_Bises_

Chapitre 5

J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu y rester, mais il y avait Ron et Pomfresh qui me délogea malgré les protestations de Drago. Je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom maintenant. Je me rassie et m'endormis en lui tenant la main, enfin, il m'agrippait la main.

Après cette échange là entre nous deux, il n'y en eu pas d'autres. Nous avons passé nos ASPICs avec succès et gagner la guerre grâce à Harry et lui. Notre secret était bien gardé par nous deux et cinq ans passèrent où mon couple continuait sa routine bienveillante et où lui nous donnait des conseils de temps à autre. Ron voulait des enfants, moi j'étais réticente, l'objet de mes désirs était ailleurs et je me demandais comme j'avais réussi à tenir jusque là. Nous ne faisions presque plus l'amour, d'abord à cause des chocs qui nous avions subit durant la guerre, et après parce-que j'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus rien faire. Nous en étions au point mort et je refusais de voir Drago seul, de peur de faire une bêtise. Mais la bêtise arriva bien vite.

Ce jour là, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, alors j'étais sortie faire un tour, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Mes pas m'avaient mené à l'appartement de Drago. J'avais beau sonner il ne répondait pas, j'avais donc décidé de l'attendre. Trempée comme une soupe, je grelotais. Il fini par revenir, je commatais presque.

« **Hermione? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? Viens.**

**- Je peux pas bouger, avais-je marmotté pitoyablement.**

**- Bon, j'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et je te porte sur mon dos, **avait-il dit sur un ton de sermon. »

Il m'avait porté jusque dans sa salle de bain et fait couler un bain, chauffages à fond. Il m'avait aidé à enlever mon manteau, mon bonnet, mes chaussures, mon pull et mon jean. Il lui en coûtait de faire ça et j'appréciais tellement le contacte de ses mains que je ne voulais pas l'aider. J'avais alors feind de ne pas pouvoir enlever mon tee-shirt, j'étais en sous-vêtement devant lui. Gêné, il s'était retourné. Gênée, je m'étais collée à lui, l'enserrant aussi fort que je pouvais. J'avais posé ma main sur son cœur, il battait la chamade, je le sentais hésiter sur la marche à suivre; J'avais alors entreprit de lui enlever son pull, doucement, je ne voulais pas le brusquer, il avait subi, comme moi les affres de la guerre. Il se laissa faire et j'attaquais alors le tee-shirt avec la même douceur, étant plus grand moi, je devais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y arriver et mes seins rentraient inévitablement en contacte avec son dos, ce à quoi il réagissait de manière fulgurante, parcouru de frissons.

J'étais en sous-vêtements, collée à son dos, nu, le serrant dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le sentis réagir. Il se retourna, me regarda, puis me demanda d'une voix rauque.

« **Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?** »

Je ne lui avais pas répondu directement; J'avais avancé ma main droite et l'avait apposé sur sa joue, je le sentais il exultait, il n'en pouvait plus, il ferma les yeux, serein, poussa un petit soupir comme celui qu'il avait poussé lorsqu'il avait à l'infirmerie cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait toujours apprécié ce contacte. J'en avais profité pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Surpris il n'avait pas réagi rapidement mais notre baiser étouffa un grognement rauque venu de sa plus profonde personne et il m'avait tendrement enlacé, comme si c'était une délivrance. Il souriait, il était heureux, complet et comblé.

Je lui avais alors dit entre deux baiser que je le voulais et que j'en était sur. Il ne s'était pas fait prier. J'avais consciemment défait sa ceinture et déboutonné son jean en le faisant glisser au sol. Il ne restait que nos sous-vêtements. D'une main habile et avide il avait dégrafé mon soutient-gorge et balancé dans un coin de la salle de bain. Je m'étais alors collée à son torse et je pouvais sentir son envie grandissante.

Rougissant à vue d'œil je m'étais détaché de lui et m'étais glissée dans le bain, nue. Je m'offrais à lui et il mit du temps avant de le réaliser. Il fit rapidement ce que je l'incitais à faire et me rejoignit. La baignoire était assez grande pour nous deux. Je ne me fis pas prier pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et pour le parsemer de petit bisous. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, délicatement, aussi avide était-il. Il s'attarda sur mon cou, puis sur mes seins avec lesquels il s'amusa et enfin il fini par toucher un point sensible de mon anatomie. Il titilla mon point sensible assez longtemps pour que je sois au bord de l'orgasme mais il s'arrêta net, comme piqué par quelque chose. Son membre était dur entre mes cuisses, j'entrepris de lui faire subir la même torture, des gémissements s'échappant de lui et je me stoppai net, tout comme lui. Son regard brillait de désir et de frustration, je devais être dans le même état.

Cependant nous finîmes par vraiment nous laver, mutuellement, et étions sorti. Il m'avait affublé d'un peignoir dix fois trop grand et m'avait séché les cheveux tandis que lui avait son peignoir aux armoiries de Serpentard, j'esquissais un sourire. J'avais terminé de me sécher seule, il s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, je me décidais à le rejoindre. Il allumait des bougies façon moldue, je le devançai et prononçai un sort informulé, il se retourna, surpris. Son sourire narquois au visage m'indiqua que je l'avais pris de court. Je m'étais rapproché, lui avais pris les allumettes des mains et j'avais défait les ceintures de nos peignoirs en même temps.

Il fit glisser chaque morceau du peignoir sur ma peau, découvrant doucement mes épaules, mes seins, mes fesses et le fit tomber à terre. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, d'un sort informulé il ferma les rideaux, bien qu'on ne me voyait pas. Il me regarda avide, je m'étais rapprochée, j'avais le souffle court, je lui avais enlevé son peignoir sans cérémonie, je voyais déjà tout ce que je voulais.

Il me serra contre lui, me souleva et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine, je le sentais tout prêt de mon intimité. Il y fit entrer un doigt, puis deux, il recommençait sa torture, je n'allais pas tenir, le doux va et vient de ses doigts me grisèrent et je ne répondais plus de moi. Il me colla contre un mur, je lui murmurais alors à l'oreille dans un gémissement prometteur « **Prends-moi, maintenant...** ». Il me pénétra, doucement, tendrement, j'avais eu un hoquet de surprise, je n'avais jamais ressentie ça avant. J'avais chaud à l'intérieur de moi, j'allais exploser.

Il commença de lent va et vient, profond. Je brulai trop de désir pour rester en place, il nous amena au lit et m'allongea dessus, toujours en moi, il se faisait plus pressant, il s'agrippa à un de mes seins, joua avec, revint vers mes lèvres, me mordilla un lobe et nous changeâmes encore de position. J'étais sur lui, je me mouvais telle une déesse d'après lui, il haletait de bonheur. Mais on en avait pas terminé, cinq ans d'attente étaient là et nous continuâmes à nous faire plaisir. En une fois il avait trouvé toutes mes zones sensibles, et il s'amusait à jouer avec, à me voire me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier, à me voir rougir quand il faisait des choses que même Ron n'avait pas tenté. La nuit avait été longue et le réveil agréable.

Je souriais, j'étais heureuse, complète et comblée.


	6. Rouge timide, rouge passion

_Coucou, me revoilà après maintes aventures, j'ai repassé mon permis et je l'ai obtenu (à force de trois laborieuses tentatives, la quatrième fut la bonne XD). J'ai eu le mal de mer suite à un barbecue bien arrosé au cocktail maison (curaçao, vodka, citron = ça arrache!) d'une de mes meilleures amies, même coupé à la limonade (c'est joliment turquoise d'ailleurs) ça rend joyeux =). Voici un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, encore merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews._

Chapitre 6

C'est à ce moment là que Lilly fut conçue. J'étais ravie. Ron un peu moins, mais il c'était rendu à l'évidence, nous n'étions pas bon à marier et à fonder une famille. J'avais réussi à faire mon choix sans faire de mal à personne. Drago était le plus heureux des futurs papa et sa demande en mariage ne tarda pas trop après la conception de Lilly. Il fut d'ailleurs plus que satisfait de la réponse, j'avais été prise d'une nausée et je lui avais vomi sur les pieds. Il avait donc marmonné qu'il ne me remettrait pas enceinte rapidement. Quand à Ron il était content de garder un lien avec moi, il allait être le parrain de mon petit ange. Trois ans après notre mariage, Ron vint nous annoncer qu'il allait se marier. Mais avec qui? Là était la question! Il nous avait invité dans sa nouvelle maison pour nous annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Ce jour là nous étions tous arriver en transplanant dans son jardin. Une chaleureuse lumière nous provenait de l'intérieur, nous avions échangé un regard avec Harry puis nous nous étions avancés alors, vers l'immense porte en bois de cerisier. Une masse rousse vint nous ouvrir, c'était Ginny, un sourire sincèrement heureux illumina son visage quand elle croisa le regard de Harry qui rougi au quart de tour, elle nous fit entrer et nous débarrassa des manteaux et écharpes que nous avions revêtu.

La maison respirait la joie et la bonne humeur, une douce chaleur émanait d'une pièce qui devait être le salon, d'instinct je pris la main de Drago dans la mienne, j'étais quand même assez anxieuse de découvrir qui serait la futur compagne de mon meilleur ami et du parrain de ma fille, après tout je ne laisserai jamais une mégère s'occuper de ma fille! Quand j'avais fait part de mes appréhensions à Drago, celui-ci c'était contenté de rire à gorge déployé alors que j'avais couché Lilly un peu plus tôt et qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Il fut de corvée et du faire la danse des abeilles pour la calmer, et pour me convaincre moi qu'il ne s'était pas moqué, il avait tenté un autre genre de danse auquel je réussi à résister environ trente minutes, après j'étais vaincu, il sauta sur l'occasion de me prouver qu'il m'aimait.

Ce salon était plus grand que je ne l'avais imaginé, et la décoration était digne d'un grand architecte, qu'il soit magicien ou moldu! Comparait à notre petite maisonnette, cette demeure paraissait être un havre de paix, un paradis, une rose parmi des ronces. Je fus soudain jalouse, mais je le gardais pour moi. Nous étions tous amassé à l'entrée du grand salon qui ressemblait tellement à la salle commune des gryffondors quand une voix nous sortis de nos rêveries, Ginny nous invitait à nous assoir sur les majestueux canapés. Nous nous exécutions sagement, attendant les hôtes. Pendant ce temps là, Ron était en train de se préparer, j'en étais sur mais aussi de répéter son discours inlassablement, mais devant toute l'assemblée, je savais qu'il serait incapable de ne pas bégayer ou même devenir rouge pivoine.

Après un petit moment d'attente dans la chaleur réconfortante, des pas se firent entendre au loin, comme s'il y avait un couloir infiniment grand et long qui parcourait cette demeure d'un autre temps. Une nouvelle masse rousse pointa le bout de son nez, je reconnu les tâches de rousseurs caractéristiques à mon meilleur ami. Il fit demi-tour, puis revint. Pas manqué, il était rouge comme une pivoine et Lilly se tortillait sur mes genoux afin de lui sauter au cou, mais je la retenais fermement. Son parrain n'allait jamais pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait à dire, si ma fille, aussi discrète que son père, lui demandait de but en blanc comment sa nouvelle chérie se débrouillait la nuit, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Il nous regarda d'un aire ahuri, comme si nous lui faisions peur, et puis il prit une grande respiration et nous lança un léger:

« **Bonsoir... heu je vous ai réuni ce soir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle**, dit-il rouge de timidité.

- **Bonsoir!** Lui répondit Drago toujours aussi ravi de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Ron ne fit pas attention à cette petite pique, par chance.

- **Alors voilà,** avait-il enchaîné, **dans quelques mois, je vais me marier...et je voudrai vous présenter celle qui partagera mes jours...jusqu'à la fin je l'espère...** »

Nous attendions, impatients, l'entrée de sa dulcinée, se faire désirer c'était obligatoire, même moi je l'avais fait en rencontrant la mère de Drago. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu Drago aussi excité que ce soir là! J'avais les premières formes de ma grossesse et il racontait souvent dans son sommeil qu'il était frustré que je ne veuilles pas coucher à peu près tous les soirs comme nous le faisions avant que j'apprenne que j'étais enceinte. Je comprenais sa souffrance car dès qu'il me touchait, il m'obligeait à avoir un extrême contrôle sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, de toute façon, mon ventre commençait à gêner et je voulais le voir, le sentir contre ma poitrine quand nous faisions l'amour, mais ça devenait difficile et je préférer lui faire plaisir, bien que parfois il réussissait à me convaincre. Bref passons, me retrouvais ainsi, avec tous mes amis, provoquer en moi une remontée de souvenir particulièrement imagés et si je n'arrêtais pas, j'allais devoir confier Lilly à Ginny et kidnapper Drago en vue d'une envie bestiale et soudaine dans la salle de bain ou les toilettes. Je me sermonais alors, je n'étais pas chez moi et pas seul en plus. J'attendrai plus tard.

J'étais donc heureuse et rassurée que Ron ait trouvé quelqu'un mais qui était-elle bon sang?


	7. Trésors

Chapitre 7

Un parfum nous vint aux narines, je le reconnaissais, c'était celui de la meilleure amie de Drago, celle qu'il l'avait épaulé quand elle avait compris que plus rien n'était possible avec lui. Je m'étais habitué à la présence de la jeune femme, et nous étions même devenue amies. Elle dévorait Lilly des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle passait nous voir. Je savais pertinemment qui s'était et j'attendais qu'elle arrive pour lui sauter au cou, elle le méritait. Pourtant le parfum s'éloigna en courant, une porte claqua et un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit. Le parfum revint vers nous et pénétra dans le salon, aussi discrète et charmante possible nous apparaissait alors Pansy Parkinson.

Sa chevelure brune était joliment relevée en un chignon tressé avec une fleure de lys plantée au centre. Sa robe bustier couleur crème brodée de perles lui descendait jusqu'au dessous du genoux, et son maquillage assez simple laissait voir qu'elle s'était embellie depuis nos années à Poudlard, à l'aide de quelques sortilèges perfectionnés par moi-même, notamment pour ses terribles allergies cutanées.

Elle nous sourie discrètement, plus gênée et intimidée que désintéressée de la situation. Elle demanda de sa voix claire et passablement enrouée à parler à Ron en privé. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors dans leur cuisine, de là nous pouvions entendre des bribes de conversation.

« **Ron je ne me sens pas bien du tout...**

**- Moi non plus, je suis assez stressé et je ne vomis pas pour autant.**

**- Crois-tu toujours qu'un garçon nait dans un choux et qu'une fille nait dans une rose?**

**- Heu, non, pourquoi? Tu as des doutes sur mon intelligence, si oui il serait temps de dire ce que tu penses vraiment!**

**- Ronald Weasley, que crois-tu qu'une future mère endure les premiers mois de sa grossesse?**

**- Certainement, de petits désagrément tels qu'une envie de fraise ou de sexe plus poussée...Aïeeeuuh!**

**- Tu n'es qu'un crétin! Je suis enceinte de deux mois pauvre tâche!** »

Un énorme « boum » retentit dans toute la maison, je riais sous cape tellement c'était drôle, car je savais pertinement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Drago lui ne se privait pas de s'esclaffer comme un fou tandis que Lilly le regardait incrédule et apeurée.

« **Drago mon cœur?** Dis-je innocemment.

**- Oui...ma chérie**, arriva-t-il a articuler.

**- Sais-tu qu'en rigolant comme un ivrogne échappé de l'asile...tu fais peur à ta fille?**

**- Ha hem, hum heu non je ne savais pas**, tenta-t-il avec un vain petit en sourire en coin sensé me faire fondre.

**- Ça ne marche pas**, sussurais-je en lui collant Lilly sur les genoux. »

Il me lança un regard noir alors que je me décidais à aller voir ce que fabriquait le couple dans la cuisine. Je m'étais à peine levée du canapé que Ginny esquissa une moue d'excuse prometteuse à Harry afin de m'accompagner. Nous laissions derrière nous nos deux amoureux transis pour qu'ils puissent laisser libre cours à leur discussion sportive que Lilly suivait avec plaisir en se moquant totalement d'eux lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'énerver.

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers une lumière qui filtrait au bout du couloir. Par l'entre-bâillement on pouvait voir une paire de pieds, d'une personne qui était allongée au sol. Pansy était vraisemblablement en état de choc car elle ne bougeait plus et regardait cette paire de pied très intensément. Doucement nous avons ouvert la porte, Ginny était rentrée prestement quand elle avait vu Ron, blafard, allongé au sol, le regard perdu sur le plafond. Je regardai la scène d'un œil analyste, la nouvelle était visiblement mal, mais alors très mal passée pour Ron. Pourtant j'aurais plus cru qu'il aurait sauté sur Pansy sans même se souciait que nous étions dans le salon et que nous pourrions entendre leurs ébats. La pauvre Pansy se tenait accoudée à l'évier, le teint étrangement rouge de colère et de gêne. La soirée n'avait pas commencé comme prévu et nous allions tenté d'arranger ça avec Ginny, _qui mieux qu'elle était placée pour raisonner son frère après tout? _

Je passais ma main doucement devant les yeux de Pansy afin de la sortir de sa torpeur, aucunes réactions, je recommençai, elle réussit à m'attraper la main. Doucement, fébrilement elle se saisit de ma main, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, un mélange de peur et de tristesse au fond des yeux et une certaine gêne même qui lui était si peu commune étant une femme de lois. Sa main frêle vint serrer assez fortement la mienne, elle tourna son visage vers moi, je du lui faire peur en ouvrant ainsi les yeux tellement j'étais surprise de la voir pleurer.

«** Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris?** Demanda-t-elle doucement d'une voix inquiet.

**- Ce n'est rien**, la rassura Ginny, **il réagit comme ça aux trop fortes émotions, il a toujours était comme ça, c'est un garçon très sensible, pire qu'une fille**, ricana-t-elle doucement.

**- Alors...ce n'est pas trop n'est-ce pas? J'ai vraiment eu peur...et puis il s'est cogné tellement fort!**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il se remettra vite, regarde la belle au bois dormant revient parmi nous**, lança-t-elle sarcastique.

**- Hoo Ron, tu aurais pu me prévenir de comment tu pouvais réagir face à une telle nouvelle quand même! Ce sont des choses à savoir...**dit-elle doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

**- Je suis...désolé, huuu ma tête,** murmura-t-il rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, **ça fait longtemps que je suis dans cet état?**

**- Non**, répondis-je, **juste dix minutes voir un quart d'heure, tu sais, juste le temps pour Drago et Harry de se menacer comme aux temps de Poudlard devant Lilly à cause d'un différent à propos d'un match de Quidditch,** terminai-je souriante.

**- De toute façon, ça l'amuse ta petite Lilly, c'est la première à rire et à se moquer d'eux**, dit-il grimaçant sous la douleur, **nous allons retourner au salon, ma chérie,** lança-t-il s'adressant à Pansy, **je te laisse le soin d'annoncer la deuxième nouvelle!**

**- Non Ron! Tu le fais avec moi ou je te colle la honte, et tu sais que je pourrai très bien le faire,** lança-t-elle vicieuse, ayant retrouvé le ton et le regard vicieux qu'elle utilisait très bien à Poudlard.

**- Et bien Ron, tu quittes une soeur tiranique pour trouver une future femme aussi vicieuse et tyrannique qu'elle**, annonça une voix divine derrière moi.

**- Malfoy,** rougi Ron, **cesse un peu, j'ai une horrible migraine,** dit-il imitant mon blondinet de mari, qui se renfrogna aussitôt, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, déposant de légers baisers fièvreux.

**- C'est bien fait**, lui dis-je, **c'est bon Drago j'ai compris,** couinais-je, **ce n'est pas vraiment le moment,** lui murmurais-je.

**- Mais j'ai envie de toi**, me murmura-t-il penaud, **ça va être long et...oké on verra ça à la maison...,** se rembruna-t-il face à mon regard noir.

**- Bien,** lançais-je joyeuse, **allons dans le salon! Ils doivent se poser des questions maintenant... »**

Tandis que Pansy, Ron et Ginny retournaient dans le salon, deux bras puissant me retinrent dans une étreinte de fer.

« **Tu es sur que tu veux attendre d'être à la maison**, me sussura-t-il en me mordillant le lobe droit.

**- Humph...parfaitement Drago, ça ne se fait...pas, nous sommes dans la...cuisine de Ron et Pansy!** Me défendis-je alors qu'il passa une main habile sur mon intimité par dessus mon jean, qu'il remonta jusqu'à mon sein droit à la pointe fièrement dressé. **Saloprie**, murmurai-je avant de me retourner pour l'embrasser langoureusement, **Lilly nous attend**, sussurais-je d'un coup, il laissa échapper un grognement déçu et triste mais se calma d'un coup. »

Je me reculais doucement de lui, le fixant dans les yeux, sentant son désir si présent et le miens par dessus le marché qu'il avait encore plus attisé qu'auparavant. Nous étions retournés dans le salon depuis un moment, Ron avait finalement pu présenter Pansy officiellement à tout le monde ainsi que leur nouvelle de dernière minute. Molly s'était fait un plaisir de la serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, Pansy m'avait jeté un coup d'œil suppliant à ce moment montrant qu'elle étouffait légèrement. Arthur l'avait gentiment félicité et brièvement serré dans ses bras, pour certains ce n'était pas une surprise, comme Drago, Ginny et moi. Le mariage était prévu dans deux mois, une cérémonie toute simple, sans froufrou et tout ce qui va avec. Il avait été convenu que Drago emmènerait Pansy jusqu'à l'hôtel, étant donné que son père avait été tué durant la guerre. Harry était évidement le témoin de Ron et Pansy m'avait choisi, moi, pour être son témoin, je me devais donc de trouver une robe simple et chic. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Drago qui aurait préféré que je porte une robe chic et provocante à souhait afin qu'il puisse se rincer l'œil et exhiber la femme de sa vie au physique très attirant selon lui. Je l'avais évidement rembarrer, _monsieur ne s'arrêterait donc jamais de se vanter d'avoir était gâter?_

Après avoir dîner, nous avions pris un café, Drago en avait évidement trop bu à mon goût, et Ginny me lança un regard entendu en désignant Harry de la tête. C'était comme s'il faisait un concours stupide. Je compris bien vite quand Harry se jeta presque sur Ginny en la dévorant avidement. Drago me regardait avec des yeux brillant, n'osant bouger, sachant que d'une je n'apprécierai pas de me donner en spectacle et que de deux, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter à un simple baiser! Vers deux heures du matin, Pansy c'était endormis sur le canapé près de la cheminée et nous autres commencions à vouloir rentrer chez nous. Nous partîmes, après que Drago, Harry et Ron aient bu à nouveau un café et aient discuté d'un sujet qui devait apparemment nous rester secret à Ginny et moi, ainsi que Pansy qui dormait paisiblement. Nous nous étions chaleureusement embrassés et nous apprêtions à partir, Lilly calée bien au chaud dans les bras de son père et moi qu'il serrait bien fort contre son torse, comme si nous étions ses trésors. J'étais loin de me douter que nous leurs étions si précieuse, en y regardant bien, Harry faisait de même avec Ginny et Ron couvait Pansy du regard.

C'était comme si la guerre nous avait montrer nos priorités, les bonnes choses qui faisaient d'un homme ce qu'il était et les autres choses qui faisaient qu'il était encore plus qu'un simple homme yeux d'une personne. Ginny, Pansy et moi avions ce genre d'hommes, des hommes qui connaissent la douleur de perdre un être aimé, des hommes qui savaient ce que voulait dire « aimer », des hommes qui savaient nous faire plaisir, des hommes qui aimaient nous admirer et nous dévorer du regard en nous faisant l'amour, nous regarder dormir...


	8. Papa!

_Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier je vous l'annonce d'ors et déjà. Dans celui-ci je fais allusion au débarquement des anglais, en référence aux menstruations (je sais, c'est pas glamour lol), c'est une vieille expression utilisée par ma grand-mère XD. Si non ma prochaine fanfic est bientôt terminée sur papier, donc bientôt en route sur fanfiction ^^._

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, je ferai la liste de toutes celles et ceux qui ont posté un petit mot, mais je risque d'en oublier car j'ai bêtement supprimé les mails :s._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

_Maya_

Chapitre 8

Nos maris étaient des hommes comblés par les moindres de nos mouvements et regards enjoués et là en ce moment le mien était comblé car j'étais en train de coucher Lilly et qu'il avait une vue directe sur mon postérieur.

« **Mon chéri?** Lançai-je, **Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire plutôt que de me reluquer?**

**- Heu non pas vraiment, je pourrais préparer la chambre en vue de mes très futures ravages, mais je l'ai déjà fait à peine arrivés...**

**- Drago, mon ange... va te préparer, toi, à la nuit que tu vas passer,** dis-je malicieusement. »

Et je le laissais en plan pour aller dans la salle de bain, me changer, il allait tiquer dans pas longtemps voyons, les seules fois où je me changeais dans la salle de bain c'était quand j'avais mes règles. Le pauvre, il allait passer une semaine de totale frustration. Et là, tout en me changeant, j'entendis causer:

« **Hoo non, dis moi que c'est pas ça!** Dit un blond au ton plaintif.

**- Bien sur que si mon amour,** lançai-je, **tu aurais du le savoir vu que tu comptes toujours affin de ne pas te faire d'espoir, apparemment ce mois-ci non...**

**- C'est pas juste! Moi j'avais très envie, depuis qu'on est allé chez Weasley, et si tu m'avais laissé faire dans la cuisine, peut-être qu'on aurait pu faire des choses discrètement et avant que les anglais débarquent*!**

**- Tu boudes? C'est triste... Tu n'auras pas d'aide pour évacuer ta frustration alors...**

**- Non, non je boude pas! C'est pas vrai! Faut que je te sorte de la salle de bain ou quoi?** Dit-il en me coupant.

**- Hum je ne sais pas, si tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur**, murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte, **je ne crois pas que je t'aiderai,** je l'embrassai tendrement, **vraiment, non.**

**- Tu ne peux pas être aussi aguicheuse et me dire non! **Lança-t-il en enfouissant sa tête blonde dans mon cou et en me soulevant. **Pour cause tu te laisses faire! Alors direction la chambre!** Sussura-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille gauche. »

Mon chère mari était tellement excité qu'en quelques caresses prodigieuses il s'était libéré avec un long gémissement plaintif voulant dire « Pourquoi c'était si court! ». Je m'étais installée à côté de lui, le regardant, son adorable visage d'ange, reposé et heureux, son magnifique torse musclé que je me plaisais à griffer de temps en temps, ses jambes fuselées et musclées et quand à ses fesses, mama-mia, j'en avais jamais aimé autant que les siennes, pas trop grosses et bien musclées, divines, et extrêmement agiles! Il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, quand il me lança:

« **Tu aurais pu me rappeler que les anglais débarquaient... Je n'aime pas prendre du plaisirs tout seul.**

**- Rassure-toi mon amour, te regarder venir est un enchantement**, lui murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**- En attendant j'aime t'entendre gémir mon prénom... et irrémédiablement quand tu me caresses**, lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

**- Alors dans ces cas là, tu aimerais peut-être me laisser dormir pour que je puisse recommencer demain?**

**- ...mais juste pour que tu recommences alors. **»

Il m'embrassa doucement, me disant bonne nuit et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde et je sombrais pour une nuit paisible.

Notre charmante maison avait bénéficié d'un sort d'insonorisation complète des pièces, et nous avions opté pour des baby-phones comme ça, nous entendions Lilly et elle pouvait dormir sans nous entendre. Ce matin-là, je l'écoutais babiller, raconter des histoires en entendant que nous nous levions, Drago dormait comme un bébé lui aussi, mais au lieu de babiller, il grogner. Soudain un petit mot distinct des autres s'échappa de la bouche de notre fille, elle disait déjà maman, mais ce mot là, Drago était presque fou qu'elle ne le dise pas encore, un léger: « Papa » s'éleva dans la chambre. Drago se réveilla en sursaut avec un magnifique:

« **Hun, quoi?** Grommela-til.

**- On dit comment**, murmurai-je, il tourna la tête vers moi, surpris.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ma chérie?** Il se frottait les yeux, et venait se blottir contre ma poitrine.

**- Oui, ça fait près de trente minutes que j'écoute Lilly...** »

Nous faisions alors silence, Drago enfoui dans ma poitrine en dessinant de petits cercles sur mon dos et moi en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Lilly ne parlant plus, il commençait à me faire des petits bisous osés au creux de mes seins en se rapprochant non chalamant de mon têton droit qu'il se mit à mordiller délicatement, je lâchai un gémissement, puis deux lorsque Lilly recommença à babiller.

« **Papa! **»

Drago lâcha mon sein, releva la tête et un sourire mi-carnassier (à mon égard) mi-enfantin (à l'égard de sa fille) vint se dessiner sur son visage amoureux. Il se tourna vers le baby-phone, incrédule.

« **Elle l'a dit**, l'entendis-je murmurer

**- Oui, deux fois même...** »

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Lilly en un éclaire, il parla avec sa fille, à la manière d'un père gaga et revint dans la chambre. Un « Maman » endormie me fit sourire et Drago vint s'installer pour un câlin du matin avec notre fille. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis notre première fois, ou quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être papa et divers choses encore. Il était beau et j'avais qu'il me fasse sauvagement l'amour. Je lui glissais alors à l'oreille:

« **Plus que six jours! **Il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

**- Hum oui, dans six jours je te fais l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison.** »

Une semaine après, Drago n'était pas rentré du travail, c'était étrange, le dîner était prêt mais toujours de pas de trace du dragon qui était parti travailler très énervé ce matin. Soudain un hiboux s'écrasa contre la vitre de la baie vitrée. Coquecigrue, évidement, était sonné sur le dos et tendait désespérément sa patte droite. Je saisi le parchemin, le dépliais et surprise! Drago avait était envoyé en voyage d'affaire à la dernière minutes, il était parti pour New-York et ensuite Paris pour mettre au point la dernière réunion entre les trois ministères sorciers. Je lui répondais que je le doutais de quelque chose et que j'aimerai savoir pour combien de temps il en aurait. J'avais eu une réponse deux jours plus tard, il rentrerai le samedi soir tard, il était épuisé, nous lui manquions et il voulait me faire l'amour dans toute la maison.

Ce petit fou n'avait en aucun cas oublié...

(*les anglais débarquent: référence à leur couleur de guerre, le rouge; j'ai rien contre les anglais =))


	9. Famille

_Me revoilà! Alors voici le dernier chapitre =). Et je remercie chaleureusement ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de mots aussi. Alors merci à **DjoOu, hermymalfoy33, Niniweasley, Evyliane, xxx Azusa xxx, lady hermione malfoy, Dauphin Noire,** **pinktwilight1** et je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux que j'ai pu oublié étant donné que j'ai joyeusement effacé des mails... Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivis sur cette petite histoire assez charnelle, avouons-le lol._

_Bonne lecture_

_Maya_

Chapitre 9

Nous étions samedi soir, 23h, Lilly était couchée, le baby-phone en marche, mais toujours pas de trace de mon mari. Il pleuvait à torrent et j'espérai secrètement qu'il revienne sec! Si non à moi la galère pour laver sa cape qui lui a coûté une fortune et pour sécher mes sols etc... J'étais dans mes pensées quand un coup résonna dans le hall. Méfiante, je me rendais dans mon coin d'observation spécial, entre le frigidaire et la porte de la cuisine, bien cachée, je pu voir que l'immonde forme noirâtre pleine de bout avait des cheveux blonds.

« **Alors mon ange, tu as pris une douche en plein transplanage? **lançai-je sarcastique.

**- Très drôle Hermione, tu pourrais m'aider à enlever ma cape?**

**- Et voilà, la corvée de la cape! Tu pourrais au moins mettre un sort antipluie avant de sortir par des temps comme celui-ci! **Marmonai-je.

**- Lilly va bien?** Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

**- Oui, très bien, elle dort, et t'appelles souvent. Mais moi aussi je vais très bien,** répondis-je légèrement acide, **merci de demander...**

**- Hoo ma chérie, tu fais la tête? C'est dommage, je t'avais prévu une nuit torride où nous aurions pu concevoir un petit frère pour Lilly... **commença-t-il tout en me prenant le visage en coupe.

**- Tu...tu es sérieux là? C'est peut-être un peu tôt non? **répondis-je en fixant ses deux glaciers si chaleureux.

**- Non, non, non, et puis il nous reste encore plein de nuits torrides afin de concevoir notre deuxième enfant avec amour,** murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser comme s'il était en manque,** mon trésor, on monte? **Lâcha-t-il en me regardant avec son sourire carnassier. »

Et les semaines suivantes nous avons tenté d'expliquer à Lilly que nous voulions lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, elle ne comprenait pas forcément comme il le fallait mais elle se débrouillait bien, elle avait même trier ses peluches en deux tas distincts. Nous avions rie de bon cœur ce jour-là.

Un an après un petit garçon était accueilli dans la famille, avec un papa fou de joie que son vœux est été exaucé. Question prénom, nous nous étions presque battu, je refusais qu'il porte un nom du genre Lucius ou Abraxas, je voyais plutôt un petit Jared ou encore un léger Entone. Après diverses réflexions et bagarres nous nous étions arrêtés sur Jared. Mais Drago avait encore des choses à dire, notre petit Jared avait hérité de ses yeux d'acier et de son visage fin, mais il avait définitivement une tignasse frisée indomptable qui allait lui causer du tort, selon mon mari.

Heureusement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, Jared était le tombeur de ses dames! A 19 ans, il était venu nous présenter une amie de Fac, il avait essayer de cacher son attirance pour elle, malheureusement son père avait tout capté et en vil serpentard qu'il était, avait fait exprès de faire une gaffe. Lilly venait de terminer ses études et commençait tout juste à travailler entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier, elle avait opté pour la politique, comme son père. Jared lui s'était contenté de la botannique. Quant aux deux autres enfants qui avaient suivi Jared, Abby et Luc et bien ils en étaient encore à Poudlard, et malheureusement, leur chère maman tenait la bibliothèque et pouvait les pincer pour la moindre bêtise! Ils avaient hérité du caractère bien trempé de leur père et de ma curiosité, pour le coup je voulais bien avouer que c'était insupportable!

A 40 ans passé Drago avait toujours autant d'entrain, que ce soit pour les sorties entre amis et en famille, ou encore pour son travail et surtout pour moi, pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait toujours autant et que mon corps, même après quatre grossesses, lui plaisait toujours autant voir encore plus. J'avais tout de même était obligé de faire un régime spécial durant ma dernière grossesse, mon diabète était monté en flèche alors que je n'en avais jamais eus, Drago avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là qu'il avait campé devant l'hôpital avec les enfants! Mais toujours est-il que ma famille va s'agrandir encore un peu car nous allons accueillir un cinquième enfant, quand j'avais dis ça, il y a une semaine, Drago m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des billes de loto avant de me demander si je blaguais. Je m'étais esclaffée et lui avait montré une photo, il avait écarquillé les yeux de plus belles. Nous allions bientôt accueillir un chiot d'un peu moins de deux mois, un labrador noir nommé Punky. La famille était réjouie d'avoir enfin un animal de compagnie, que Drago avait toujours refusé, mais ma technique de persuasion avait très bien fonctionnée.

Je ne regrette donc en rien tous les choix que j'ai pu faire auparavant.

_**Fin**_

_**Et bien, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus et que vous ne trouvez pas que ça a un peu trop dépassé le contexte d'origine. Moi en tout cas je trouve que si,pas de grand chose, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir continuer à poster. Je me suis fait plaisir =). A plus tard tout le monde ^^.**_


End file.
